


Jonic: Origins

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: For my instagram followers, Jonic is an ex, M/M, The Lusty Argonian Bard reference, i guess i dont care anymore, you assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collaborative effort from a few of my Instagram followers to celebrate 100 followers, because I have not learned from my mistakes.Jonic Makes his written debut while love blossoms at the polygon office.





	Jonic: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> @fuck.kevin.punts.jorts  
> Thanks for 100 followers!! To thank you, I've compiled some of the weird ass stuff y’all have sent (and added filler text) into this huge mistake. Enjoy!!!!

Pat was so adept and handling his...instrument ;) that it impressed the rest of the office. Brian Moaned: “Oh Shit Pat” as his sweet guitar skills were too much to handle. Then, as Brian was watching, Piss Constable Pat did the unthinkable and put piss proof jorts on his person. It was at this moment BDG knew he had fucked up. As Pat morphed into his true form: Shrek himself.   
“Brian, would you like to see my onions?” He said, inching closer. Brian’s breathing quickened, realising just how close he and Shrek had gotten. “Shrek, I-”  
Just then, a flash of blue shot through the office.   
It was Jonic. Brian spun around to look the the rodent, stepping away from Shratrick. “Jonic!” He exclaimed, “It’s not what it looks like!” He screamed for forgiveness, but it was too late. Jonic had seen everything. “You're too slow, Brian.” Then he took a gun out of his jorts and shot Brian.  
Shratrick fell to his knees and screamed to the sky, “No not again, Not Like last time!”   
But even with his efforts, the tawny lad in his lap gave his last breath and Brian Died…

 

 

or did he?

**Author's Note:**

> all jokes aside thanks guys, y'all are the best.  
> this one goes out to the jort community.


End file.
